


THE EVIL THAT MEN DO

by Mayhem_RJ



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 3D-Printed Plastic Gun, 500 tons of child porn, A Broken Child, A Broken Man, Abusive Father, Ball Gag with Nipple Clips, Ball Gags, Bite Mask, Bobby Singer's Auto Yard, Child-Porn Videos, Clenched Teeth, Convicted Child Molester, Dark Humor, Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, Handcuffs, Heroin, Hogtie, Jack the Ripper - Freeform, M/M, Parole Order, Pedophilia, Repressed Childhood Flashbacks, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Superman Doll, The State's Child-Trauma Expert, child porn, leg restraints, straight jacket, taser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayhem_RJ/pseuds/Mayhem_RJ
Summary: This is a dark-humored look at one of Supernaturals most beloved characters.





	THE EVIL THAT MEN DO

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dark-humored look at one of Supernaturals most beloved characters.

 


End file.
